


Cristo E Anticristo Essi Si Chiamano, Son Due Vicini Di Casa Che Tanto Si Amano

by lisachan



Category: Christian Lore
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Dio e Satana, il suo nuovo vicino di casa, non vanno d'accordo. E le cose peggiorano quando Dio viene a sapere che il suo unico e prezioso figlio, Gesù Cristo, è in una relazione col giovane Anticristo, figlio di Satana stesso e, pertanto, letterale progenie del demonio. Follia ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una cretinata priva di senso nata perché la squadra dei piccioni (#teamTSH) quest'anno (come sempre ogni anno, d'altronde) è composta al 99% di meraviglia e all'1% di follia XD  
> Scritta per la M1 della sesta settimana del COW-T #7, con prompt: demonio \o\

Ha sempre saputo che quel diabolico vicino di casa sarebbe stato un problema, fin dal momento in cui si è trasferito nella villetta imbiancata di fresco al di là della siepe. C'era qualcosa che non andava, in lui, Dio l'ha sospettato fin dal primo istante. I suoi sorrisi erano troppo melliflui, la sua gentilezza di facciata troppo affettata, e poi i suoi vestiti troppo eleganti.   
L'aveva pure detto, a Maria Vergine, “i vestiti di questo tizio sono troppo eleganti”, e lei l'aveva guardato con quel suo solito faccino confuso, come ogni volta che diceva qualcosa di – a suo parere – privo di senso, tipo quella volta che aveva liberato le locuste sul posto di lavoro per fare uno scherzone al Faraone d'Egitto e poi Mosé aveva passato il resto della settimana a lagnarsi perché ora gli sarebbe toccato fare esondare il Nilo per ripulire per terra, e allora lui aveva dovuto far sciogliere tutti i cadaveri delle cavallette sparsi ovunque e poi era tornato a casa borbottando che nessuno rideva alle sue battute, e Maria gli aveva chiesto di spiegarle la battuta e, dopo che l'aveva fatto, lei l'aveva fissato in quel modo lì, al solito, e gli aveva detto “io con te non so nemmeno come fare”, così, senza aggiungere altro.  
“Come sarebbe a dire che i suoi vestiti sono troppo eleganti?” gli aveva chiesto stavolta, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia bionde, “Cosa c'è di male nei vestiti eleganti?”  
“C'è di male che non vanno bene!” aveva risposto lui, irritato, “La vanità è peccato, e vestendo in quel modo evidentemente si pecca.”  
“Secondo me, un po' si pecca anche vestendo come te,” aveva considerato lei, inclinando il capino mentre si issava a sedere sulla penisola della cucina.  
“Davvero?” aveva borbottato lui, assottigliando gli occhi come un gatto, “E in cosa?”  
“Gesù, Dio, vai in giro indossando solo un saio bianco e non porti mutande sotto.”  
“Ah, no!” l'aveva ammonita lui, “Non mettere in mezzo il bambino.”  
“Perdonami, mi è scappato,” aveva sospirato Maria, roteando gli occhi, “Ma il mio punto resta. Lo sai quanto è difficile guardarti quando ti prendono i cinque minuti di luce divina e cominci a luccicare come un neon sulla tangenziale?”  
“Perché il mio bagliore infonde sacro terrore e reverenza nell'occhio mortale!”  
“No, perché il saio diventa trasparente e si vede sotto.”  
Non c’era stato verso di farle capire il punto reale della questione, e cioè che al di là di cosa avesse o non avesse lui sotto il saio comunque indossare abiti così sgargianti, e tutti evidentemente cuciti a mano, poi, di sartoria, non poteva essere cristiano. E qualsiasi cosa non fosse cristiano, evidentemente non poteva essere accettato – quantomeno, non nella sua Bibbia. Alla fine, aveva lasciato perdere, prima che il litigio degenerasse e culminasse in una richiesta esplicita da parte di Maria per l’inclusione della biancheria intima nel suo vestiario di routine. (Dio non può proprio soffrirla, la biancheria intima. Lo fa sentire costretto. È uno degli effetti collaterali dell’essere infiniti, suppone.) Ma segretamente, dentro di sé, Dio ha continuato a sospettare che Satana un giorno si sarebbe rivelato come l'immenso pericolo che lui lo riteneva. E finalmente oggi quel momento sembra giunto, sebbene in una veste completamente diversa rispetto a quella che Dio, con tutta la sua onniscienza, avrebbe potuto preventivare.  
Oltre la soglia della porta, infatti, nel sole abbagliante di questa tarda domenica mattina che Dio avrebbe molto volentieri dedicato ai pancake e alla rigorosa contemplazione mistica del suo proprio stesso mistero, c'è un ragazzino, e se pure Dio non lo conoscesse benissimo per averlo osservato fare avanti e indietro dalla casa dei vicini ogni giorno della sua esistenza da quando si sono trasferiti, la somiglianza scandalosa con suo padre non lascerebbe dubbi: è Anticristo, il figlio di Satana.  
“E tu cosa vuoi?” borbotta.  
Il ragazzo sorride spavaldo, come suo padre. Con quegli occhi blu in maniera Dio oserebbe dire oltraggiosa e i capelli lunghi e neri come la pece arruffati sulla testa, è il ritratto della parola pericolo. “Ciao, vecchio,” lo saluta, sollevando una mano e muovendo appena le dita, “Dov’è il tuo bambino?”  
“Prima di tutto, come osi chiamarmi _vecchio_?!” strilla Dio, agitando le braccia, “Io sono eterno! Eterno, lo capisci? Vuol dire che non sono mai nato e non morirò mai! La vecchiaia è un concetto riservato ai mortali con una data di produzione ed una di scadenza, sono stato chiaro? L’eternità non ha età!”  
“Scusa, nonno,” il ragazzino scrolla le spalle, “Se sei eterno, allora devi essere _vecchissimo_. Non posso chiamarti semplicemente vecchio, devo trovare qualcosa di più appropriato. Matusa andrebbe bene?”  
“Matusalemme è un mio carissimo amico e tu, insopportabile ragazzetto, dovresti trattare gli anziani con maggior rispetto!”  
“Ma quindi, in questa famosa lista di notabili anziani ai quali dovrei portare rispetto ti includi anche tu o…?”  
“Taci, letterale progenie del demonio!” strilla ancora Dio, le mani fra i capelli, “E tornatene da dove sei venuto, non ti permetterò di vedere mio figlio.”  
“Sei un po’ in ritardo, per quello,” scrolla le spalle Anticristo, “L’ho già visto abbondantemente. Sono mesi che lo vedo. Lo vedo davanti, dietro, di lato, per dritto e per rovescio. Lo vedo nudo, lo vedo vestito, lo vedo qui e lo vedo lì, lo vedo da solo e in compagnia, anche se preferisco di gran lunga vederlo da solo, e—”  
“Non voglio sentire un’altra parola!” Dio indietreggia, oltraggiato.  
“Come preferisci,” Anticristo si produce in un altro di quei sorrisi beffarti che sembra abbia strappato direttamente dalla bocca del suo degno padre. “Allora? Lo fai scendere tu o vado di sopra io?”  
“Nessuno andrà da nessuna parte, e mio figlio non frequenterà mai un poco di buono come te, è chiaro?” insiste Dio, agitando un dito ammonitore a due centimetri dalla faccia di Anticristo. “Ora, se non è troppo appellarsi alle tue buone maniere e sperando, naturalmente, che quel demonio di tuo padre te le abbia mai insegnate, ti pregherei di fare dietro front e allontanarti dalla mia proprietà, prima che—”  
“Anticristo?” La vocina che si libra flebile alle sue spalle, leggera e immacolata come il volo di una colomba bianca, è inconfondibile. Dio si volta, il corpo pervaso di sacro terrore, per trovare suo figlio fermo a metà della rampa di scale che porta al piano di sopra, una mano sulla ringhiera e gli occhi fissi sul visitatore appena fuori dalla porta, ben oltre le spalle del suo venerabile padre. Del quale neanche si accorge, tutto preso com’è a schiudere le labbra di pesca in un sorriso ampissimo quando riconosce nelle fattezze del visitatore quelle di Anticristo. “Sei già qui!” esclama estatico, lanciandosi giù per le scale e attraversando il corridoio ad ampie falcate per circumnavigare l’onnipresente mole del divino genitore prima di planare leggiadro fra le braccia dell’altro ragazzo. “Ti aspettavo fra una mezz’ora.”  
“Non potevo più aspettare, zuccherino,” gli risponde Anticristo, spalmandolo senza grazia né decenza contro lo stipite della porta per baciarlo con furia quasi selvaggia, “Avevo bisogno di vederti subito.”  
“Anticristo, ti prego,” cinguetta Cristo, ridacchiando ilare, “Non davanti a papà!”  
Sgomento e oltraggiato, Dio lascia cadere la mascella per terra e solo quando gli riesce di recuperarla riesce anche a ritrovare la voce perduta.  
“Signore Gesù Cristo unigenito Figlio di Dio nato dal Padre prima di tutti i secoli!” lo richiama, “Cosa vorrebbe dire questo comportamento?! Ti proibisco di intrattenere rapporti di qualsivoglia tipo con questa creatura demoniaca. Torna in casa!”  
“Papà, non essere noioso,” si lagna Cristo, roteando gli occhi, “E poi Anticristo non è una creatura demoniaca. Lui e suo padre soffrono una rappresentazione iconografica scandalosamente stereotipata, lo sai? Sono vittime di pregiudizi risalenti a tempi ancora più antichi del Medioevo. È bullismo, questo, lo sai? Ed è anche razzismo.”  
“Ma che bullismo e razzismo?!” sbotta Dio, roteando le bracca sopra la testa, “Io so che questo individuo e suo padre sono due poco di buono! Lo _so_ , perché sono onnisciente, ricordi?”  
“Sarai anche onnisciente, papà, ma spesso lasci che il tuo giudizio venga offuscato da una sete di vendetta francamente imbarazzante,” Cristo scrolla le spalle, guardando altrove.  
“Come osi?!” protesta Dio, “Io sono un Dio giusto e misericordioso! Non sono mai stato vendicativo.”  
“No?” Cristo inarca un sopracciglio, “Ho solo due parole per te: Sodoma e Gomorra.”  
“Cosa c’entra quello,” borbotta Dio, abbassando lo sguardo, “Era una situazione particolare, una decisione andava pur presa, non si è trattato di vendetta ma—”  
“Noi andiamo, papà,” lo interrompe seraficamente Cristo, prendendo Anticristo per mano e allontanandosi lungo il vialetto davanti casa, “Non aspettarmi sveglio, faccio tardi. A domani!”  
“Cristo!” lo richiama Dio, “Gesù Cristo, torna immediatamente qui!”  
Ma suo figlio non lo ascolta, probabilmente, lontano com’è, nemmeno lo sente più, e Dio è costretto a rientrare in casa, gli occhi vacui e la tonaca bianca immacolata tutta spiegazzata.  
“Ah, eccoti,” dice un piccione appollaiato sul rubinetto del lavandino in cucina. Ha in bocca un ramoscello d’ulivo e lo mastica ininterrottamente, come chiunque altro potrebbe masticare uno stuzzicadenti o un bastoncino di liquirizia. “Maria mi stava giusto ragguagliando sulle ultime novità.”  
“Spirito Santo,” dice Dio con voce spenta, “Tutto è perduto.”  
“Sciocchezze,” risponde il piccione, agitando le ali, “Sei sempre stato inutilmente drammatico. Come quella volta che hai chiesto ad Abramo di sacrificare Isacco in tuo nome per essere sicuro del suo amore per te. Madonna – scusa, Maria – che incubo, quella sera. Tutti gli angeli erano in ferie e per trovarne uno disposto a precipitarsi sul monte Moriah per fermare il sacrificio abbiamo dovuto compiere un miracolo. Un vero e proprio miracolo, Dio. Sei la divinità più insicura che conosca.”  
“Non conosci altre divinità, io sono uno.”  
“E trino. È questo il casino.”  
“Non è questo il punto!” borbotta Dio, incrociando le braccia sul petto, “Voi non capite la gravità della situazione. Se anche non avessi motivo di odiare il ragazzino, resta il fatto che sta corrompendo Gesù. La sua purezza è fondamentale per le sorti del cristianesimo, e non c’era niente di puro nel bacio che lui e Anticristo si sono scambiati sulla soglia della porta!”  
Maria e lo Spirito Santo si voltano l’una verso l’altro, e per un secondo fra di loro passa uno sguardo rassegnato e grave, che si scioglie poi in un sospiro gemello sulle labbra di entrambi.  
“Dio padre…” comincia rispettosamente Maria.  
“Non volevamo dirtelo, pensavamo che prima o poi te ne saresti accorto da solo,” sospira ancora lo Spirito Santo, frullando le ali.  
Dio li guarda interrogativo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cosa?” domanda, “Cos’è che avrei dovuto capire da solo?”  
Maria e lo Spirito Santo si lanciano un’altra occhiata, e poi lo Spirito Santo si fa da parte, ritenendo che sia il caso che una cosa del genere sia discussa dai genitori del ragazzo senza interventi esterni.  
“Dio, a proposito della purezza di Gesù,” dice la donna, “Credo sia un treno che abbiamo perso almeno un paio d’anni fa.”  
“Che cosa?!” esclama Dio, indietreggiando oltraggiato, “Cosa mai vai dicendo, Maria?!”  
“Ma sì!” insiste lei, sconvolta dalla sua cecità, “Andiamo! Non posso credere che tu non abbia mai sospettato di niente! Due estati fa lui e Giovanni Battista non facevano che passare tutti i pomeriggi chiusi in camera con la porta chiusa a chiave!”  
“Ma Giovanni Battista è suo cugino!”  
“Non credo che la cosa li abbia disturbati più di tanto,” scrolla le spalle lei, “E poi, quell’altro bel ragazzo, l’anno scorso? Giuda Iscariota? Erano inseparabili!”  
“Ma credevo che avessero litigato!”  
“Eh, appunto, Dio, se tuo figlio passa due settimane a piangere per questo fantomatico _bacio del tradimento_ che gli ha spezzato il cuore, voglio dire, poniti una domanda e datti una risposta.”  
“E inoltre,” aggiunge lo Spirito Santo, svolazzando sulla spalla di Maria, “Non dimenticare la Maddalena.”  
“Chi è questa, adesso?”  
“Una ragazza più grande,” Maria scuote il capo, “Gesù la frequentava prima di conoscere Anticristo. Dovresti essere contento, direi, che adesso Gesù esca con un ragazzo. Quantomeno, non corriamo il rischio di gravidanze indesiderate. Ce ne sono state fin troppe, in questa famiglia. Non puoi fare un passo che l’Arcangelo Gabriele ti sta già inseguendo strillando che stai per avere un bambino.”  
“Ma io sono basito,” Dio interrompe la lista della lunga sequela di fidanzati e fidanzate di suo figlio dei quali non aveva la benché minima idea, “Questo ragazzino… questo ragazzino mi è sfuggito completamente di mano. E io non me ne sono mai accorto.”  
“E non ti abbiamo ancora parlato di questo gruppo di ragazzini che frequenta adesso, gli amici di Giuda. Si fanno chiamare Apostoli, sono una boyband, credo siano una dozzina o qualcosa del genere,” dice lo Spirito Santo, “E ho il serio timore che Gesù abbia fatto qualcosa con—”  
“Taci, Spirito Santo.”  
“Sì, signore Dio padre.”  
“Taci, se non vuoi che ti faccia arrosto.”  
“Certo, signore Dio padre.”  
“Il Ringraziamento si avvicina, Spirito Santo, vorrei ricordartelo.”  
“Signore Dio padre, siamo a marzo.”  
“Ho tutto il tempo del mondo, Spirito Santo, sono eterno.”  
“Naturalmente, signore Dio padre.”  
Maria rotea gli occhi, sbuffa e salta giù dalla penisola, rassettandosi le vesti. “Va bene, io vado,” annuncia gioviale, “Giuseppe mi sta aspettando.”  
“E mi lasci qui così?” geme Dio, sconvolto, “A fronteggiare questa minaccia alla cristianità tutto da solo?”  
“Dio, Giuseppe è mio marito, dovrò pur passarla qualche ora della mia giornata con lui,” sbotta lei, annoiata, “Già che è vecchio, che quando mi presento ogni volta è tutto un Maria, gioia mia bella, sembrano secoli che non ti vedo. Come faccio a spiegargli che mi ha visto ventiquattro ore prima e se ha l’impressione di non vedermi da anni è perché l’Alzheimer avanza? La mia vita è già abbastanza difficile senza le tue guerre di religione, Dio.”  
“Ma qualcosa dovrò pur fare!”  
“Falla senza il mio benestare!” ribadisce lei, “D’altronde, non ti è servito per mettermi incinta, figurarsi se ti serve per dare il via a una guerra contro il maligno,” chiosa, lasciando la casa.  
Per un istante, dopo avere osservato la porta aprirsi per lei e poi chiudersi dietro di lei, Dio rimane lì, immoto, a riflettere sul da farsi. Poi si volta verso lo Spirito Santo, e subitaneamente esclama: “Io vado.”  
“No,” cerca di fermarlo il piccione, librandosi in volo e inseguendolo nel tragitto verso la porta d’ingresso, “No! Dove stai andando, vecchio pazzo?”  
“Vado da Satana,” risponde lui, avanzando risolutamente, “Questa situazione va risolta. Se non posso cancellare il passato dissoluto del mio unico figlio, per lo meno posso cercare di controllarne il futuro. Andrò a dire a questo criminale, a questo allevatore di figli tentatori, a questo demonio incarnato—”  
“È uno e trino anche lui, signore Dio padre?”  
“Il Ringraziamento, Spirito Santo.”  
“Perdonami, signore Dio padre.”  
“—andrò a dire a questo individuo che quel suo impossibile figlio dovrà tenersi bene alla larga dal mio, e per il resto cercherò di affrontare Gesù e risolvere i suoi evidenti problemi da domani in poi.”  
“Dio,” sospira lo Spirito Santo, restando a volteggiare sulla soglia della porta mentre Dio imbocca il vialetto e poi devia a metà strada, decidendo di introdursi nella proprietà del suo vicino di casa scavalcando la bassa siepe che la separa dalla propria, “Fai molta attenzione, ti prego. Il Diavolo è per sua natura tentatore.”  
“Stupida gallina volante,” sputa Dio con astio, “Io sono Dio. Non posso essere tentato.”  
Offeso dal paragone fra volatili, lo Spirito Santo si scurisce in volto. “Sta bene,” borbotta, un istante prima di frullare le ali e rifugiarsi in casa, “Fai quel che vuoi.”  
E questo è esattamente ciò che Dio intende fare. Sollevando l’orlo dell’immacolata tunica bianca, attraversa con cipiglio severo il giardino del vicino di casa e poi si ferma davanti alla sua porta, bussando con vigore tre, quattro volte.  
Il Demonio lo fa aspettare, proprio perché è un demonio, ma alla fine si degna di aprire la porta.  
Dio non era preparato a cosa lo aspetta al di là di quella soglia.  
L’uomo è molto più bello di quanto non pensasse, visto da vicino. La massa piena e lussureggiante di folti capelli scuri acconciati in boccoli ampi e ribelli circonda il viso pallido ma espressivo, e la mascella volitiva, maschia, dal taglio classico contribuisce ad aumentare l’alone di fascino che si spande dalla sua persona, senza dubbio sottolineato dal ricco, evidentemente costoso abito in puro cachemire che indossa, di un blu così scuro da far risaltare ancora di più il blu altrettanto scuro dei suoi occhi.  
Nel vederlo, Satana sorride. Sbottona la giacca, dandosi un contegno, e poi infila una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni aderenti ma non volgari, lasciando l’altra libera di pendere lungo il fianco e la coscia.  
“Dio,” dice con voce suadente, “Ti aspettavo.”  
“…ah, sì?” esala lui. Poi sembra riprendersi, e scuote il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Bene!” dice risoluto, “Perché abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare.”  
“Concordo,” annuisce il Demonio. Quel sorriso è assolutamente oltraggioso, così come il suo contegno. Se fosse nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali, Dio l’avrebbe già fulminato sul posto. Evidentemente, però, non lo è. “Prego,” dice Satana, “Accomodati.”  
“Preferisco restare sulla porta,” prova a protestare Dio, sentendo una vaga inquietudine nascergli nel cuore.  
“Sono costretto a insistere,” replica il Demonio, sorridendo in maniera ancora più convincente, “All’interno della mia modesta dimora staremo senza dubbio _molto più comodi_.”  
L’implicazione delle sue parole non sfuggirebbe a un infante ancora fresco di latte materno. Ma Dio deglutisce, e decide scientemente di ignorarla. D’altronde è Dio padre onnipotente, creatore del cielo e della terra e di tutte le cose visibili e invisibili. Cosa può accadergli che un miracolo o due non possa risolvere?

*

Maria rientra in casa pochi istanti dopo. “Ho dimenticato le chiavi dell’Arca,” dice, ma nel trovare lo Spirito Santo che beve da solo dal fonte battesimale sotto il calendario di Frate Indovino si ferma un istante, perplessa. “E Dio?” domanda curiosa.  
“È di là,” dice il piccione, indicando la casa del vicino con un cenno del capo, “È andato quando sei uscita e non è ancora tornato.”  
“Ah, anche lui?” ride Maria, scuotendo il capo, “Addio purezza. La cristianità è in buone mani, va detto. D’altronde, anch’io…”  
“Ma Maria!”  
“Eh, che posso farci, l’uomo è affascinante,” sbotta la donna, scrollando le spalle.  
Lo Spirito Santo sospira, abbassando le ali. “Lo ben so,” risponde.  
“Anche tu, eh?” sorride Maria con fare cameratesco.  
“È esattamente come ho detto a lui,” annuisce il piccione, “Il Diavolo è per sua natura tentatore.”  
Come dargli torto. 


End file.
